Ages
by ewankenobi2002
Summary: Chronicles the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Natalie one year at a time. 17 segments in all, it spans 22 years of time. It focuses mostly on Natalie's struggle to grow up, and Obi-Wan's struggles with a new female apprentice. AU.


**The Beginning: Age 13**

His cloak billowed out from beneath his feet as he walked the long hall to the sparring room. Finally making it to the door, he stopped and looked at his appearance in the window.

Running a hand through his steadily growing hair he smiled. The absence of his padawan braid made him feel as if his life was just starting. As if he was truly an adult.

Pulling his cloak tighter around himself, he entered the sparring room. Pushing his way around other Knights and Masters he found an out of the way corner to watch the newest line of would-be padawan's through the top window.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He turned at the mention of his name and smiled at Mace Windu as he made his way towards him, "Never expected to see you here."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "Well, I figure it's time I took an apprentice."

Mace stood next to him and focused his attention out the window, "But so soon after Naboo?"

Obi-Wan also cast his gaze out the window at the mention of the planet; "I need to keep myself busy." He replied with a monotone voice. Mace just nodded.

"How is Qui-Gon?" Mace asked. Obi-Wan sighed and leaned up against the railing.

"He is doing fine. So is padawan Skywalker." The young knights voice betrayed his placid face. Mace nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan you shouldn't take it to heart." He reasoned.

"I have every right to." Obi-Wan responded bitterly, "It was not his place to offer to train Anakin. Qui-Gon already had an apprentice."

"That is true, Obi-Wan," Mace said, "But you must understand. Anakin is the chosen one. Qui-Gon only did what the Force was telling him to do. He was never trying to displace you."

Obi-Wan snorted quietly, "Displace me? He never had the time to displace me, Master Windu. Qui-Gon was always too busy with Anakin to notice me after we got back."

Mace shook his head, "He noticed that you left."

"Only after word got around that I passed my trials." Obi-Wan responded once again bitterly. He turned his attention back to the children below him.

"You know that is not true, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon cared a great deal about you. Nothing, including Anakin, could or will ever change that." Mace said, trying to comfort the boy.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "If he cared about me half as much as you claim, then he would have been there."

"You never even told him about your trials." Mace reasoned.

"I never got a chance!" Obi-Wan said, turning back to Mace, "He was always helping Anakin with this or that. I tried! But Anakin was always more important!" Turning back to the window, Obi-Wan lowered his voice; "It is his fault if he missed my ceremony. I tried."

Mace shook his head. Reaching into his pocket he took out a long plate of copper hair and handed it to the Knight, "I think you should at least give it to him."

Taking the plate, Obi-Wan put it in his utility belt, "Possibly." Shaking his head once more, Mace turned to leave.

"Remember this Obi-Wan." He called, "If you are serious about taking a padawan, choose one of the same gender as yourself. It's much easier." Chuckling he added, "I learned that the hard way."

Turning back, Obi-Wan took the plate of hair out of his belt. He ran his fingers over it and thought of his padawan days before Anakin. Shoving it back into his belt, Obi-Wan focused all his attention on the children.

Right, he needed a padawan. Looking along the rows of sparring children, none of those his gray eyes passed along held his interest for long. Coming to the last set of children (and figuring that his search for an apprentice was hopeless) his eyes crossed the path of a young girl.

Her style of fighting interested him and he leaned in closer. Touching her mind with the Force he found that she was extremely centered for a girl her age. She wasn't as flashy a fighter as most of the young ones and seemed not to go for her opponent's weakness, but his strengths instead.

Flipping over her opponent's head she tripped him. The boy fell and she brought her saber to his neck, signaling her victory. Helping the boy up they bowed. Turning she smiled and bowed to the window where all the other Masters and Knights where.

His eyes caught hers and she nodded in respect. Obi-Wan watched as she took her leave, and he smiled to himself. This young one was interesting. Walking out of the room he smiled once more. He would ask the creche master who she was and about her abilities. He possibly might have found his apprentice.

Pressing the lift button, Obi-Wan once again took out the plate of hair. It had been 5 months since his trials and his Knighthood. Of course he had tried to tell Qui-Gon of them, but once again the Chosen One was more important.

It had felt as if Qui-Gon had betray him by taking on another apprentice when Obi-Wan still currently his own. When it came time to cut his braid, Qui-Gon was even more so busy with Anakin.

After Qui-Gon had finished healing from the fight on Naboo, he immediately took Anakin into his care. Obi-Wan had tried to tell him that during his recovery he had passed his trials and it was time for Qui-Gon to cut his braid, but the Master had been to busy with the Chosen One to be disturbed.

So, instead, Obi-Wan had asked to cut it him self. His own hands made him a Knight, whether his Master knew of it or not. The night he cut his padawan braid, he moved into his own quarters and did not care what Qui-Gon had to say about it. He wasn't even sure Qui-Gon noticed right away that all of his belongings were missing.

Obi-Wan jumped from his thoughts as the lift doors opened.

"Good evening, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon Jinn said as he entered the lift.

"Good evening, Master…Jinn." Obi-Wan said, catching him self

They road the lift next to each other in silence until Jinn turned to his former apprentice. Reaching behind Obi-Wan's ear, the Master ran a finger down the side of his face that the missing braid used to hang.

"I can't believe that you really cut it." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes. I did." Obi-Wan responded neutrally.

"Who?"

"I did it myself."

"Oh." Qui-Gon said, then became quiet, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't think this is the time nor place to discuss this, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan replied acidly.

"It is now." Qui-Gon responded, "Why?"

"I did tell you." Obi-Wan said quietly, "You were too busy with Anakin."

"I would never be "too busy" for something like that, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon responded defensively. Neither of the two noticed that the lift had stopped.

"Well, you were. It doesn't matter." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes it does. I understand that becoming a Knight was very important to you, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry." Qui-Gon reverted his eyes to the floor. Rubbing the plate between his fingers once more, he handed it to Qui-Gon.

"I saved it for you." He said quietly once more. Taking the plate, Qui-Gon looked down at it with sad eyes.

"Thank you." Turning to his ex-apprentice, "Obi-Wan, I am sorry for the feelings I caused you. But you must know that you are very important to me."

"I do." Obi-Wan responded, "As are you to me."

Qui-Gon smiled and gave the ends of the Knights slightly longer hair a small tug; "I guess I will have to make due with pulling the ends of your hair now to get your attention."

Obi-Wan smiled and looked at the door, "My stop."

"I'll be seeing you around then, Knight Kenobi." Qui-Gon smiled, "I am so proud of you, Padawan Mine."

Smiling once more, Obi-Wan exited the lift.

Entering the children's housing, Obi-Wan sought out Master Rose, the caretaker. It really wasn't hard to find her among the mass of children. Her rose red color hair stood out like a street lamp.

"Master Rose!" He called, "May I speak to you?"

Rose looked up from the child who was attached to her leg and smiled at Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan! What a pleasure!" Waddling over to him she swooped the child into her arms.

"What brings you here?" She asked. Obi-Wan smiled at the child who in turn hid his face in Rose's robe.

"I'm here to ask about one of the children." He respond, making the Master's face brighten.

"To take an apprentice, I hope?" Rose asked, smiling. Obi-Wan chuckled and looked downwards, "I knew it!!"

He smiled and looked up, "Yes. I was wondering if I could look around?"

"Oh, please do. My baby looking for an apprentice!" Rose burst, wrapping Obi-Wan in a hug, "I feel so old! But no matter your age you will always be my inquisitive little Obi!!"

Blushing at the nickname he hadn't heard since childhood, Obi-Wan pushed himself out of the embrace, "Thank you, Master Rose."

"Oh, no problem. Kahn!! Put her down!! How many—excuse me, Obi—times have I told you NOT to levitate your classmates!!" Rose ran of in the opposite direction, leaving Obi-Wan to find the girl himself.

It wasn't as hard as he anticipated, for she sat alone meditating. He approached her slowly and watched as she took deep breaths.

"You can sit, Master." She said out of the blue, making Obi-Wan jump at the title she used. Sitting down across from her, Obi-Wan smiled.

"I'm not a Master. I'm a Knight." He responded. She giggled.

"Indeed."

Obi-Wan stared at the girl with a bewildered look. She looked about 12 or 13, but the way she spoke was as if she were an elder. Opening her eyes she smiled.

"Is there something that I can help you with, Knight Kenobi?" Her voice was as soft as her brown eyes and he nodded.

"Yes, actually there is." He smiled, "Could you tell me your name?"

"Natalie" She responded, raising a brow.

"Nice to meet you, Natalie." Obi-Wan said with a nod, "I was also wondering where you learned your fighting style."

Looking down at the floor she said, "I admit, it is a bit reckless—not to mention dangerous—but it seems to work. They expect you to go for weakness, so they know what angle you're coming from. But if you start by attacking their strengths, they don't know if you're going to come from the sides, front or behind."

"A confusion tactic." Obi-Wan said with a nod, "Yes, your style is very reckless and your timing is weak. That is something you'll need to work on. Tell me, what are your grades like in your classes?"

Blushing she looked down again, "I'm not all that good with math. I'm passing, but barely. My best class is astronomy, and all the others I'm passing with B's."

He nodded, "Yes, astronomy was my best class also. How old are you?"

"I'll turn thirteen in two days." She became a deeper red.

"Where do they plan to send you?" He asked, sympathy slipping into his voice.

"Agra-Corpse" She whispered, "On Nal Hutta. They're placing me as a field worker." Obi-Wan could feel the self-loathing and self-disappointment coming off her, bringing back memories that Obi-Wan thought he had forgot.

"Why haven't you been asked?" He said softly. She looked up, taking a deep breath.

"I am reckless. I often tend to disobey. Most Masters do not see me fit for apprenticeship because I have a mind of my own and am often stubborn." She said, "And if I believe in something hard enough, I won't change my mind."

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "Yes, those are traits that are not desired in a padawan, but at least you can admit them to yourself. That is the first step to overcoming them."

"I will not change for a Master. I like who I am. If they want me as a padawan, they take me how I am now. I would rather be a field worker than change who I am and what I believe in." She said stubbornly. Shaking his head once again, Obi-Wan smiled at her.

"Yes and you shouldn't have to. I can tell that great things would become of you as a Jedi. That is why I would like to take you as an apprentice." He smiled at her, not thinking twice about his offer. Already this young girl had captured his heart.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She searched his soft blue eyes for lies, but all she could see was her reflection staring back at her.

"Jedi don't lie." Obi-Wan responded with a smile. Suddenly she had wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a fierce hug. He laughed slightly, patting her back gently.

"Thank you." She said softly, her voice teetering slightly on the verge of trembling. She tightened her grip on his neck, thinking that if she let go her gift from the Force, her savior, would disappear.

"Come. We must speak to the Council." Lifting her up with him as he stood, Obi-Wan smiled.

"Obi-Wan are you positive that you wish Natalie to be your padawan?" Mace asked. The Council buzzed with hushed voices as they watched the two Jedi in the middle of the room.

"Positive." He responded, casting his glance downwards to her. She smiled, but did not look up.

"You understand the position this puts you in; that you are now a mentor, a teacher and a parent?" Adi Gallia sounded from behind him.

He nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Natalie. Do you wish Knight Kenobi to be your Master?" Mace asked, looking at the young girl.

"Yes." She answered instantly.

Mace looked to Yoda with questioning eyes. The little green Master gave a solitary nod and Mace sighed.

"Then it is done. The Braiding will take place in an hour." Mace looked at Obi-Wan, "Until then you must wait in separate rooms while we prepare."

Obi-Wan nodded, as did Natalie. Exiting the room, Mace turned back to Yoda.

"Are you sure this is wise, Master? Taking a female apprentice as his first isn't all that logical." Mace told Yoda.

Yoda nodded, "Impractical, it is. But the Force wills it, it does."

"Master, she is a reckless child. Obi-Wan doesn't need another Qui-Gon to deal with." Mace responded. Murmurs of agreement were heard around the room.

Yoda made a low hum out of his chest, "True, this is. But meant to be, it is. Demand it, the Force does."

"I hope your right…" Mace mumbled as he stood to leave, "Council will meet back here in a hour for the ceremony." They nodded and the Masters filed out.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he waited outside the council room. He held a small vibro-blade and it shook in his hands. He had never been this nervous. The ceremonial robes he wore billowed back and forth as he walked, making his feet look almost hidden.

"Obi-Wan?" Adi stuck her head out, "We're ready for you." Casting an eye over him she smiled, "Calm your self. It's not as if the two of you are bonding."

He gave her a weak smile and entered the room. At the same time, across the room Natalie entered. She too was wearing the ceremonial robes but her shoulder blade length earth-toned hair was loose instead of up.

They met at the center of the room and kneeled before each other. Natalie looked up into his crystal eyes and smiled. Smiling back, Obi-Wan took the vibro-blade to his head. The small blade cut off a lock of golden blonde hair and it flittered to the ground.

"The hair of the Knight." Came Mace's deep voice, "The hair of the padawan he once was…" The doors opened and Qui-Gon came through. Kneeling besides Obi-Wan he took out the plate of hair. Untying the blue and red bands, the plate fell apart. Qui-Gon separated the copper hair from the slightly gray and placed the lock in Obi-Wan's hands. Smiling, He stood and walked over to Mace's side.

"The hair of the padawan." Mace's voice came again. Natalie smiled once more before tilting her head down. Obi-Wan mixed the two locks of hair together and picked out a strand of hair right behind Natalie's ear.

"The hair of the Master and the hair of the Padawan unite them together." Obi-Wan placed the lock of golden blond between two locks of her own and braided them into one long, soft plate. He held the new plate of hair between two fingers as he reached inside his belt.

"Blue for trust" He said as he wrapped the small blue band around the middle of the plate, "Red for passion" he said, wrapping it next to the blue, "Purple for loyalty" Wrapping it at the end of the plate he looked down at her. Her soft brown eyes were glistening with tears, "Green for pride" wrapping the last band around the end of the plate he took her hand and they stood.

"It is done. Master Kenobi and Padawan Reeves." Mace said and the ceremony was over.

--

**A year later… (Age 14)  
**

Obi-Wan Kenobi sipped his morning tea and nibbled at a piece of toast. The night before he hadn't slept well and he need all the energy he could get for today's sparring session he had scheduled with Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker.

Looking up at the clock, Obi-Wan noticed that his apprentice, Natalie Reeves, hadn't woken yet. He had already called her to get up, but 25 minutes later she still hadn't come to breakfast. Frowning at his padawan's behavior, he traveled to her closed bedroom door.

"Padawan?" He called, "It's time for you to wake up. We will be late if you're not ready in 5 minutes." No answer or sound came from inside the room.

"Padawan? Are you listening to me?" Obi-Wan called again. Frowning once more, he hit the access panel and entered the small room. Walking to the bed, he kneeled before it.

"Padawan. Come now, you've slept long enough." Pulling the covers back, Obi-Wan was greeted by two pillows and no apprentice. Now he was starting to get worried.

"Natalie?" He called Blast it all, where could that girl have run off? He thought. Walking out of the room and down the hall he searched his own room. Wandering back into the hallway, Obi-Wan frowned. His padawan had gone missing.

"Natalie?" He called again.

"In here, Master." Came a small squeak from behind him. Obi-Wan turned to face the bathroom door and he frowned again.

"Padawan, we're going to be late. Hurry along." He called through the door.

"Um…I'm not feeling—" she stopped and cleared her throat, "—so well, Master. Maybe I should…um…stay here."

He stepped closer to the door, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Master!" She answered quickly; too quickly for Obi-Wan to believe her.

"Natalie, is everything okay? Are you hurt or sick?" He called again, now starting to get even more worried. He placed his hand on the door, "Let me come in"

"NO!!" She squealed and even before his hand turned the handle she had locked him out. Stepping away from the door, Obi-Wan scowled.

"Well, if you won't let me come it, then tell me what's wrong." He called.

"Master, it's really none of your concern." Came her voice on the other side of the door, "So, please, just—"

"Natalie, you're my apprentice. Anything concerning you automatically concerns me." He told her, going to the door again, "Now, just let me—"

"NO!!" She screamed again, "Master, Please…"

"Natalie, there are three way's we can do this." He said, "Two of which are hard the other easy. You decide."

When no answer came, Obi-Wan growled. What had been with her this week? She had been so disagreeable and so angry. She seemed to take offence to everything and anything and her emotions seemed to control her.

"Fine then" He mumbled. Closing his eyes, he reached through his bond with her to try and figure out the source of the problem through their link. But the moment he touched her mind she hit her shields up and severed the bond.

This sent the Master into a panic. Natalie had always been very close to him and rarely shut him out. She had never severed the bond, let alone refused to tell him something, so this made him panic even more. The girl couldn't even keep a secret away from him, for crying out loud! Taking his com-link off his belt he dialed a number.

"Hello?" Came the soft female voice and Obi-Wan sighed.

"Adi? This is Obi-Wan. Something's wrong with Natalie. She won't let me inside nor will she tell me what is going on. She severed our link." He explained.

"Oh…" Adi breathed into the com-link, "I'll be there in a minute." Clicking it off he sighed. Running a hand through his shoulder length golden hair he shook his head.

Over the year he and Natalie had been through a lot. The Master/Apprentice bond had been formed easily enough, but getting used to having another person in his home was something else.

It took some time to get used to seeing her hair things and shampoo in the bathroom; her own little stack of data-pads on the small coffee table; hearing her small foot steps in the morning or her mumbled 'goodnights'. That feeling of knowing that from now on he'd never wake up alone bombarded him at first, but now it was expected. It was a strange feeling nonetheless.

In the short span of a year Natalie had improved in just about every area. Her fighting style had become a bit safer and more stylized. Her grades were just a bit better. Both of them had changed a great deal.

She was taller then most 14 year olds. She had let her brown hair grow out to her shoulders and her once round face had taken more shape. Obi-Wan him self had undergone a dramatic change; his one short spiky hair now down to his shoulders and the two day stubble beginnings of a beard on his cheeks and chin. They were both changing for the better.

Hearing a knock at his door, He opened it and Adi Gallia came through. She nodded to him, her black hair slipping over her shoulders. He pointed to the bathroom and she swiftly came to the door and knocked slightly.

"Master…please, I'm begging you…" Natalie called out desperately.

"Natalie, it's Master Gallia." Adi called back.

"Master Adi?" Natalie answered.

"Yes. Please, darling, let me in." Fumbling was heard from inside and the door opened a crack. Obi-Wan moved for the door, but Adi held out her hand.

"Obi-Wan, let me talk with her. It will be easier for her to talk with me than with you." Obi-Wan stopped and stared at her as she slipped through the crack in the door, closing it and locking it once again.

What was she saying? Adi had been somewhat of a mother figure to her over the years; helping Obi-Wan out with raising a girl, but Natalie could tell him anything.

Pressing his ear to the door, Obi-Wan sighed. What was Natalie telling Adi that she couldn't tell him? Sliding down the wall and bringing his knees to his chest, Obi-Wan sighed. No matter how much he tried, he'd never understand his apprentice.

Hearing the toilet flush, he looked up at the door. He stood as the bathroom door finally slid open to reveal Adi with Natalie at her side. He kneeled in front of his padawan and ran a finger down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, making the young girl go scarlet. She looked up at Adi with scared mahogany eyes, biting her bottom lip. Adi smiled slightly and nodded, placing an elegant hand on the Master's shoulder.

"Obi-Wan we need to talk." She said softly. Looking to Adi he stood, and Natalie ran off into her room.

"Natalie, wait—" He called, but Adi's hand cut him short. Raising a brow, Obi-Wan led her out into the common room. Taking a seat next to him on the couch, Adi let out a sigh.

"Natalie is absolutely fine, Obi-Wan." He let out a deep sigh; "She's starting that awkward stage in her life. Identity crisis, trying to fit in, closing the gap between childhood and adulthood. It's a very rough thing for her to do, especially having a male Master."

Obi-Wan nodded, but sighed, "What are you trying to say, Adi?"

"What I'm trying to say, Obi-Wan, is that your little girl is growing up. God knows she's taller than most and soon she'll develop into a beautiful young woman. She's just taken the first step." Adi gave him a pointed look and he placed his head in his left hand.

"Oh Force…" he sighed, "No wonder."

Adi smiled, "Yes and you being…well you doesn't help her at all. It's easier for children to go through this stage with someone from their own sex and that is why it's recommended to choose a padawan of your own particular gender."

He nodded, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can't do anything, Obi-Wan. All you can do is offer her your love and support. I've already explained everything to her and if you or she need's any help, I'm always here." Adi smiled and stood.

"Thank you, Adi." Obi-Wan said with a small sigh.

"Not a problem, Master Kenobi. I'll let myself out." She smiled and bowed, walking to the front door. Shaking his head, Obi-Wan stood and made his way to Natalie's room.

She sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her lap. He knocked on the side of the door and she looked up at him. Her face became a most fetching red and he smiled lightly.

"Can I come in?" He asked. She nodded quickly and he crossed the room to her bed. He sat down besides her and looked up at the ceiling. What was he supposed to say to help her?

"You could tell me that you're not upset." She whispered. He looked down at her with a peculiar expression.

"Why would I be? What's happening is natural." He told her. She shook her head.

"I thought that I was dying…" She whispered, "I didn't want you to see because I thought you would think me weak."

"I would never think that." He said.

"I thought you would send me back…" She whispered again, this time her voice barely audible to him.

"Dearest Natalie…" He said with a sigh. He lifted her chin with his forefinger and smiled, "I would never send you back."

"Really?" She asked. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and he ran his hand down her caramel hair.

"Of course not, Little One." He told her, "I could never denounce you as my apprentice." She smiled, tears rolling down her red cheeks and launched herself into his arms. She clung to him with all her might, letting the love and pride he sent to her through the Force wash over her.

Obi-Wan sighed slightly. They were truly two of a kind.

--

**How a year flies by… (Age 15)  
**

Natalie smiled and ran down the hallway, almost colliding with Master Mundi. She smiled slightly and gave a mumbled apology. Shaking his head, Mundi scowled slightly before smiling and patting her head.

Walking slowing and looking over her shoulder, Natalie waited till the Master had rounded the corner and took off at another run. She slid to a stop in front of her door and in her excitement she could barely get the access panel to open the door.

She flew in the door and around the corner, yelling a "Hi Master!!" as she passed Obi-Wan and ran to her room. Obi-Wan sat with his tea raised half way to his lips, stylus in mid air. Elevating a brow he shook his head with a murmured "Teenagers" before continuing with his studies.

Natalie tore through her closet, picking shirts up off the hangers, holding them up to herself and then flinging them onto the floor with disgust. Picking out a lavender shirt and a khaki skirt, she stood back and studied the outfit with a critical eye. She didn't particularly care for civilian clothing, but this occasion called for drastic measures.

A smile burst across her face and she replaced her robes with said outfit. Taking off her boots, she put on a pair of white flat sandals, brushed out her hair and flew back out of her room. Smoothing out her shirt, she stopped in front of Obi-Wan.

When he didn't acknowledge her, Natalie slumped her shoulders and let out a soft groan. She cleared her throat rather loudly and while taking another sip of tea, Obi-Wan looked up.

"Yes, Natalie?"

She smiled brightly and straightened her shoulders. Holding out her arms and spinning in a circle before him, she asked, "Well?"

"Well what?"

She groaned again, "How does it look?"

Obi-Wan cast an eye over her quickly, "Fine, I guess."

"You guess?" She scowled, "Master, you're not helping!!"

Setting down his tea and folding his arms over his chest, Obi-Wan replied, "What am I not helping with exactly?"

"Saying 'I guess' isn't a definite answer. Does it look nice? Stupid? What?" She said, slumping her shoulders again slightly.

"It looks nice, Natalie." He raised a brow, "Why am I critiquing your outfit, precisely?"

"Jonathan asked me out!!" She squealed, jumping slightly. Obi-Wan blinked, "I want everything to be perfect and since you're…you know, a guy, soft of, I thought I would ask your opinion."

"Sort of?"

"You know what I mean! Come on, Master…" She whined slightly.

Obi-Wan stared at her for a moment in silent confusion, "You mean "out" as in "date"?"

"Yes!! Isn't it wonderful?" She said excitedly once more.

"Splendid." Obi-Wan sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"He wanted to take me to a holo-movie tonight." She smiled dreamily, "Jonathan has wonderful taste in that sort of stuff…"

Obi-Wan placed his head in his hand and leaned on the table. Her first date. He had been dreading this sort of thing for a while now, hoping that if he just ignored it the whole dating thing would just go away.

"…He's so cute, too." She continued. Looking to her Master, Natalie shifted her weight, "Oh, yeah. Master, can I go out with Jonathan tonight?"

He peaked a look up at her through the slits of his fingers. With a groan, Obi-Wan sat up straight, "Do you really want to? Dating isn't all it's cracked up to be, padawan."

"Of course I want to!!" She cried.

"Is this Jonathan Rosalind? Master Gallia's padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah…" She said, that dreamy voice over taking her again and making Obi-Wan shake his head in parental disgust, "He's perfect, Master…I think I'm in love with him."

This made Obi-Wan wince. Love? She was only 15 for crying out loud!! This conversation had taken a turn for the worst for Obi-Wan. It seemed that only yesterday she was talking about how much she hated boys and now she was in love with one.

Before he could say another word a knock sounded at the door. Natalie squealed and tried to make a run for the door, but he caught her around the waist.

"You. Stay." He said pointing to her and then to the ground. She rolled her eyes, draped her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. Walking to the door, it slid open to reveal a young man with messy black hair and light green eyes. He only went up to Obi-Wan's elbow and looking up the boy gave a nervous smile.

"Good evening Master Kenobi." He said, his voice soft and sort of shaky "Is it all right that I take Natalie out?"

Obi-Wan hardened his face and moved aside to let the boy in without answering his question. He seemed nice enough, but the fact that he was here to take his padawan, his little girl, out made him automatically dislike him.

"Hello Jonathan." Natalie appeared from the kitchen with a sweet smile. She stood beside him and he gave a short laugh with another nervous smile. Crossing his arms, Obi-Wan stared at him.

"Where are you going?"

"The movies." Natalie answered before Jonathan could get it out.

"What rating?"

"13."

He nodded and made a sound deep in his throat. He looked up at the ceiling and then gave the boy a sideways glance. Sighing and slumping his shoulders just slightly, Obi-Wan looked to Natalie.

"Have fun. I guess." He said halfheartedly. She smiled brightly and then cleared her voice.

"Master you have no need to worry," She said, her voice becoming suddenly grown up and very mature sounding for a 15-year-old, "So please don't. I'll be fine. Have a nice night, Master, I'll see you when I get home."

Tugging on the front of his tunic, he bent at the waist where she took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead. Raising a brow as he straightened himself, he turned to watch them exit.

Walking to the door, he stuck his head outside and watch them walk away.

"Be home before 10!!" He called, "And don't you try anything funny!!"

The door hissed shut and he slumped back in the chair he earlier occupied. Had she really grown up that fast? Fast enough that Obi-Wan didn't even notice it? Shaking his head he pleaded that he would wake up and find that this was all just a nightmare. His little girl was really on her first date. Force, if this was what Fathers around the world went through with their daughters, he didn't know how they could not go mad.

Obi-Wan spent the remainder of the night worrying about Natalie and thinking up some of the worst possibilities for her to get hurt. He also spent a good deal of the night reminiscing, how she had changed and how he himself had.

At ten o'clock on the dot he heard the door hiss open. Jumping to his feet, he watched as Natalie walked by with not so much as a nod to him and entered her room. Just great, something had gone wrong. He waited a few moments before knocking on her door.

"Come in, Master." She called. When he entered she was sitting on her bed, brushing out her hair. He sat down at the foot and studied the comforter.

"I take it things didn't go so well?" He asked her finally, looking up.

"Oh, no, things went swell." She replied, placing her brush on the side table, "He paid for the movie and everything and the movie it self wasn't all that bad. We walked for a while and talked and when he brought me back here he kissed me goodnight. It was really…nice."

"Wait. He kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Where?" Obi-Wan demanded, a surge of protectiveness rushing over his soul.

"On the mouth." It made his blood boil.

"You let him?" He demanded once more, his eyes flashing with anger. He would tear that boy limb from limb if he had hurt her in any way.

"Yeah." She shrugged, "I was kind of disappointed."

He raised a brow, some of the anger and protectiveness going down, "Why?"

"Well," She started, brushing some brown hair out of her eyes, "It was my first kiss, Master. I expected it to be all fireworks and angels singing. But it wasn't. It was…slimy."

This made him laugh, "Slimy?"

"Yeah." She made a face, "He had told me had kissed before, but he was sloppy and…gross."

"Well," Obi-Wan said, calming his laughter, "What did you expect, padawan? He's only 15. That's not a very experienced age."

"I figured that out." She replied with a huff, leaning back into her pillows, "I guess I expected one of those book kisses."

"Book kisses?"

"Yeah. You know. Where the guy slowly kisses the girl and it's not to much, but it's just enough to drive each of them crazy." She looked up at him, "You know, a classic book kiss."

Blinking slightly, Obi-Wan stared at her, "And I let you read stuff like that." He told himself. Looking back at her, he smiled, "Well, what conclusion did you come to about kissing and dating. We'll make it a lesson."

"The date part was nice, but I found out that when kissing someone or being kissed, it's better to have a good deal of experience so not to make it hurried or slimy like Jonathan did." He nodded, "And that's why I've decided to date older men."

His head snapped to hers with a look of pure shock. He gaped at her speechlessly and really didn't notice when she pulled him up and lead him out the door.

"Goodnight Master." She said, making him bend once more and kissing his forehead. Her door slid shut, but Obi-Wan was glued in his place. Older men? Finally coming out of his shocked stupor, he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Older men…" he sighed, "This dating thing is a stroke waiting to happen." He said, rubbing his temples and heading off to bed himself.

--

**Ah…Sweet Sixteen…**

Natalie sat anxiously in the chair, practically shaking from fright. Looking around the small parlor she noted that it looked grungy and not at all sanitary. Biting her bottom lip, she looked back to Anakin who smiled.

"I dunno Anakin … Master won't be to happy…" She said, her eyes scanning over the various pictures that were placed before her, "I'm already going to be in enough trouble as it is."

Anakin smiled brightly and laughed, "Come on, Nat!! You've been sixteen for two hours and you've done nothing to celebrate. This is like a milestone!! You have to do something and I'm just the person for you to do it with!!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "And this is what you would do on your sweet sixteenth?"

"Sure!! It looks fun!!" He said, taking the binder of pictures and flipping through the pages.

"You're not the one in the hot seat…" She mumbled, looking at the walls and floors again. Oh, Force, what did Anakin get her into?

Obi-Wan paced his flat, anger flaring in his eyes. His jaw twitched slightly, his hands that were balled into fists hung tautly at his sides with white knuckles. He had never been this mad in all his life and none of the calming techniques were working.

Qui-Gon sat in the front room, his legs cross, watching Obi-Wan pace as if an animal locked in a cage. Qui-Gon shook his head. Even after 21 years of teaching the boy, he never got rid of his explosive temper. True, Obi-Wan rarely got mad, but when he did he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Missing," Obi-Wan hissed, "Ditched classes, left without permission…"

"Calm down, Obi-Wan. I'm sure they're around her somewhere." Qui-Gon said quietly. Obi-Wan turned to the other, red-hot anger flashing in his jade green eyes.

"They left the Temple, Qui-Gon, and you know it." His voice was calm but his anger was present in his stance and eyes, "When she gets home…" He let out a huff.

"What could possess them to just run off like this?" Qui-Gon questioned, looking off out the window, "It's not like either of them to just disappear without telling someone. Especially during class days."

"I don't know where they are or why they left, but she better have a damn good excuse!!" Obi-wan burst.

Natalie let out a loud breath as the owner of the establishment entered the room. He was a burly man with no hair on the top of his head whatsoever, a pierced nose and a beard. She gulped hard. He held a small gun like contraption in his hand and approached her with emotionless eyes.

"Ah…little Jedi coming for her first tattoo?" He said, elevating a dark brown brow and gazing at the lightsaber at her hip.

Natalie gulped once more and Anakin answered for her, "You bet."

"Well, honey, you decided on a picture yet?" He asked, turning his hard gaze to Natalie. She nodded and pointed to the picture and he smiled.

"Yes. Very nice choice. That one is always a good first one. Where'll you have it?" He said, dipping the tip of the gun like thing into a bottle of ink.

"Where will it hurt the least?"

"Nowhere."

"Oh…" Natalie looked down, "Well, then somewhere where no one will see it."

The man nodded and placed a single finger on her hip, "The hip or pelvis area would be your best bet then, little lady."

Looking to Anakin, he nodded with a smile. Taking a deep breath she handed Anakin her saber and rolled down the top of her pants.

"On the pelvis then, I guess. This way, no one will see it at all." She said with a sigh. The man chuckled and dipped the gun into a little well of black ink.

"This should be nothing to a Jedi." He told her reassuringly, "Just use that Force thing you guys always go on about."

Nodding, leaning back and closing her eyes, Natalie hissed as the first prick came. Letting all the pain out into the Force, she relaxed and went into a meditative state.

"Ow!" Obi-Wan called suddenly, closing his eyes tightly. The pain that had come through his link with her was strong enough to affect him. Interesting…

"What is it?" Qui-Gon sounded from the kitchen.

"Natalie." He responded, starting at his pace once more, "She's doing something that involves pain."

"You don't say." Qui-Gon said, walking back out into the living room with a sandwich in one hand and a java fruit in the other. He looked at the chrono on the wall, "It's almost half past nine."

"I. Know." Obi-Wan growled, sending a very upset glance to the door, "If she's not home by ten, I'll search the whole PLANET for her."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"You don't seem very upset by all this." Obi-Wan barked.

Qui-Gon shrugged and took a bight of his sandwich, "I think it's because Anakin is a boy."

"And Natalie is a girl. Your point?" Kenobi shot back.

"Well, stereo-typically speaking, boys are less vulnerable than girls. I think that's why I'm not worrying. Plus, Natalie is like a daughter to you; all fathers worry constantly about their daughters." Qui-Gon bit into the fruit with a smile.

"You aren't being very helpful." Kenobi mumbled, in which Jinn smiled once more in reply.

At ten on the dot, the front door slid open. Obi-Wan stood and placed his hands on his hips and as soon as she saw the look on her Master's face, Natalie knew she was in for it.

"Good evening, Padawan." Obi-Wan growled. Her face went completely pale.

"G-g-good evening, M-m-master." She stumbled. Obi-Wan could practically smell the guilt on her. His lip twitched.

"Have fun?" His lip twitched once more.

"I—a—Master, I—" She tried to speak, but the words just would form.

"Where the hell have you been?" He finally roared, his face becoming the color of red apples. Qui-Gon made a face and approached his padawan, took a hold of the collar of his tunic and headed for the door.

/Remember, Obi-Wan, we don't eat our apprentices for dinner. / Obi-Wan shot him a look and without another word, the other two Jedi left.

"Master I can explain! —" Natalie started.

"You better get to it and it better be good!!" Obi-Wan busted, "Do you know how many rules you broke? Not just the Temples, but my own? You could have gotten hurt being out in Coruscant this late at night and you didn't think to tell anyone where you were going—"

"I can take care of myself!! I'm sixteen, Master, not three!!" She cut in.

"Well you should start acting like it!!" He yelled, "So, what's your excuse? I can tell you right now, it's not going to help you at all."

"Anakin took me out for my Birthday and I got a tattoo and we went—"

"YOU GOT A WHAT??" He yelled, the sound of his voice almost making the glass in the window's wobble in their panes.

She gulped, "A tattoo." She responded quietly. His face had turned white with anger.

"You leave without permission. You ditch your classes. You tell no one and you get a tattoo. What the hell has gotten into you!! You should know better to disobey me like this, Natalie, I would have expected better of you!! It's getting removed." He said.

"You don't even know what it looks like!!" She cried, her hand brushing over the spot where it still stung.

"I don't care what the hell it looks like. It's getting removed. Tomorrow." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

"It's my body, I can do what I want with it!!" The tears were welling in her eyes.

"It's not your body till you're out of my charge and—"

"I'll never be out of your charge!! Why don't you stop acting like my father and leave me alone!! It's not up to you what I do with my body and it never will be!! When I get my own padawan, I'll let her do whatever she wants and I'll be ten times the Master you are!! You're always acting as if you rule my life, when you don't. You treat me as if you own me, as if I belong to you. I DON'T!! I've had enough of your father fits. Start acting like my Master, not my damn parents, because you aren't!!" The tears spilled down her face and she buried her head in her hands, "I hate you." She whispered.

Her words stung him. It made his heart well up in his chest and his mouth go dry. He stared at her, feeling as if he could cry also. Did she really hate him that much? Lowering his face to the ground and not even trying to hide his hurt he turned to start for his room.

"Good night, Natalie." He called, making her look up. She watched him retreat to his room and it made her cry even harder. She ran into her room and flung herself onto her bed. The worst part was she hadn't meant anything she had said.

The next morning when she awoke, her Master was not there. The flat was empty and all that was left was a note for her on the table:

_Natalie,_

_Spend the day with Master Jinn. He has your list of things to do and practice._

_Master Kenobi_

That was it. None of the usual stuff one would right in letters, just that. Oh, she had really screwed things up this time!! The tears welded in her eyes again. Suddenly a thought invaded her mind. He was probably going to send her back!!

Running into his room, she sat cross-legged on his bed. She cried for hours, just knowing that when he did get back it was off to Agra-Corps. Lying down on his pillows, she cried softly some more.

The pillow had that smell that she had only known her Master to have, and breathing deeply she was finally lolled to sleep. She hugged the pillow tightly, trying to memorize the smell, so when at Agra-Corps she would never forget her Master.

Obi-Wan arrived back home later that night. He had spent the day walking around Coruscant, thinking about all that was said the night before. He had no idea she felt that way, as if he were trying to be her father when indeed he was not. The words 'I hate you' rang softly in his mind making him feel all the sadder.

He walked straight to his room without taking the time to hang his cloak or take off his boots. He just wanted to sleep off everything and to dream of nothing. He stopped at his door and stared at his bed.

Asleep there was Natalie, curled up into a ball with his pillow hugged tightly to her chest. How long the sleeping sixteen-year-old had been there, he did not know. Sitting down beside her, he placed a hand at the small of her back.

"Natalie, wake up. Come on, let's go to your own bed." He said softly, endearingly as if she were a child. Her eyes flittered open and she sat up. Looking up at him, her eyes snapped open and suddenly filled with tears. She grabbed the pillow and hugged it to her chest fiercely, tears running down her cheeks.

"Can I take it with me?" She asked with shaky speech.

"Where?"

"To…" She took a deep breath and more tears rolled down her cheeks, "Agra-Corps."

He gave her a look, "Who said you were going to Agra-Corps?"

"You're going to send me back!" She burst out, burring her face in the pillow.

"Natalie, I'm not sending you anywhere; only to your room." He replied. She looked up. Her sobs subsided to soft gulps of air, the tears still coming down in streams.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked. She cast her glance downward, not replying. It seemed childish now and slightly embarrassing. Still, she threw the pillow aside and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She dug her face into his golden hair and took deep breaths, pressing him as close to her as she could get.

"I'm sorry, Master." She whispered. His heart melted and he closed his eyes tightly. Placing his hands on her back, he leaned into the hug. He was very aware of her body being so close to his and the feelings that struck through him made him feel very uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Natalie." He replied.

"No it's not!" she sobbed, "I didn't mean any of it, Master, I swear!!"

"You had every right to say those things. I'm not your father. I'm just…your care taker." He patted her back.

"No!!" She sobbed harder, "You are my father! You're the closest thing I've ever had to one!! You're everything to me, even my best friend! And I don't hate you, Master; I couldn't hate you even if I tried!! I love you too much to hate you!!"

She hugged him tighter and he smiled softly to himself, "I love you too, Natalie."

She leaned back to look at him, "Really? You don't hate me because of what I said?"

"I love you more than anything." He replied with a soft smile. More tears ran down her face and she hugged him tightly again. Breaking away and taking deep breaths, Natalie laid down once more. Curling onto her side and hugging the pillow tightly to her breast, the tears subsided.

Obi-Wan sighed. He would surrender his bed to her for tonight, for she seemed so content on lying there. Placing the quilt at the end of the bed over her and smiled.

"Good night." He said, moving some hair out of her face.

"Please don't go." She said softly, "I don't want you to go." He gave her a look, "Just for tonight." She said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Sighing and draping his cloak over a chair, he lay down next to her. She flipped around and snuggled close to his chest, her head just under his chin and resting right where his heart beat.

He stared down at her. This was odd. He wasn't all that sure what to do, seeing as he had never really been in this position. Her arm raised and she grabbed his hand, placing his arm around her shoulders. He shrugged. Okay, that would work.

He faintly noticed he had left his boots on, for originally he hadn't planned to stay long, but he soon too fell asleep.

--

**Growing up so fast… (Age 17)  
**

Natalie jumped over his head, spinning just in time to catch his green blade before it hit her. She struck for a high hit to his left, but missed. She spun away from Anakin's blade, but not in time enough to avoid getting hit.

The burn on her arm stung, but she pushed on. A green saber thrashed against pure white one, making a hissing sound. They pushed against each other, trying to throw the other off.

"Come on, Reeves." Anakin whispered as they stood there, "Just because you have a blind fold on doesn't mean my Master does." The taunt made her blood boil and she pushed away from his blade.

Using the Force to guide her, she thrust her saber at Anakin a little more forcefully. She spun around but once again Anakin hit her thigh. Moving even quicker, she decided to try and confuse him.

Big mistake. Getting so caught up in her new tactic, she lost track and lost Anakin. She felt the burn of his saber on her back, and then her feet flew out from behind her. Landing on the floor face up, She ripped off the blindfold.

"I am the victor once again." Anakin said with a fake pompous smile, pulling the blindfold off.

"Damn you, Skywalker." She whispered to him with a smile as he bent before her.

"Watch your language, Reeves. Here come the Masters." Pulling her up, Master's Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn approached them.

"Well done, Anakin. You've gotten so much better on keeping your attention at hand. I'm very proud, my apprentice." Qui-Gon said, patting the boy on his back.

Taking her shoulder in his hands, Obi-wan sighed, "You need to pay more attention, Natalie. These were careless mistakes. When you're done getting your burns taken care of practice Kata number 8."

Bowing her head, Natalie answered, "Yes Master."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on her shoulder, "You did wonderfully, Natalie. You have progressed very much. We're both very proud of your accomplishments."

Blushing from the roots of her hair, Natalie just nodded. Anakin shot her a bemused look and she tugged the hem of his sleeve.

"Come, padawan Skywalker, we must…go." She bowed quickly and pulled him away. He bowed to the two Masters and followed her away.

"Ah, poor Natalie. Why couldn't you have been a good little padawan and fallen in love with your own Master?" Anakin whispered to her as they walked to the lifts.

"Anakin don't be gross." She mumbled, "Why would I fall in love with Ben? He's my Master. It's like saying I should fall in love with my father for Force sake."

He raised a brow, "Well, it' would be better if it were Obi-Wan" He hissed his proper name, "At least he's not 50 years your senior, Natalie."

Natalie sighed as they entered the lift, "Love knows no age, Anakin, and you should know that."

The boy blushed to the tips of his hair, "Padme is only 5 years older than I. Not 50."

Natalie shook her head as the lift stopped at her floor, "I can't help it, Anakin. You don't choose who you fall in love with. It's destined." Exiting the lift she bid him farewell and entered her living quarters.

What an embarrassing day it had been. Kicking off her boots she slowly walked to her room. Her muscles screamed from the days sparing lesson and she just wanted to soak in a long bath.

Sitting down on her bed she slowly took off her tunic to examine the burns on her back and arm. They weren't deep and would only take a couple of days to heal. Wincing as she moved her arm, Natalie decided to let them heal on their own. This would teach her to focus on the here and now, and not something else.

Lying down with her face pointed up to the ceiling and wincing slightly, Natalie closed her eyes. Obi-wan had looked so disappointed in her. She hated it when he gave her that look of disapproval.

Even though she did horribly, she had still gotten Qui-Gon's attention. She blushed at the thought. Between her and Anakin it was common knowledge that she had a crush on said Jedi.

Anakin was right though. Qui-Gon was a good deal older than her and was completely focused on his commitment to the Jedi Order. She sighed. It was time to move on, she had had a crush on Qui-Gon long enough. Her mind drifted back to Anakin's comment about falling in love with her own Master. She made a face and shook her head. How absurd.

"Natalie seems to be improving." Qui-Gon remarked as he and Obi-Wan exited the sparring room.

"She made careless mistakes, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh, come now Obi-Wan. Don't be so hard on her. She has improved greatly, you must admit this." Qui-Gon insisted.

"I know she has. She improved more than I even anticipated she would." Obi-Wan responded glancing to his former Master, "She's just been so distracted and it's rather annoying."

Qui-Gon chuckled, "She's 17, Obi-Wan. You were the same way at that age." He chuckled, "But if you just looked close enough you would see why."

Obi-Wan raised a brow, "Oh really? And you know why she's been distracted?" He nodded, "Do tell."

"I have overheard some of the conversations she and Anakin have had…and really I'm quiet flattered. Your dearest padawan seems to fancy me." Qui-Gon gave him a large lopsided grin.

This made the Master frown. A very foreign emotion washed through his body but he pushed it away. Qui-Gon grinned again.

"I'm surprised though. Usually the padawan forms a crush on their own Master, not their Master's Master."

This made Obi-Wan look at him strangely, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's common that padawan's form crushes on their Masters—which is mostly just hero-worship—or vise-versa. Depending on whether the feeling is reciprocated will depend on whether or not it gets tricky." Qui-Gon explained. They turned a corner and the lifts came into view.

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well…it's not forbidden for these kinds of relationships to form, but it's frowned upon. There is no way in telling if it is sincere or if the Master has misused their power. If this were to happen a series of tests would be preformed. If the couple passes, then the Jedi favor their relationship. If not…well, I'm not sure."

They entered the lifts and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, I can assure you." He said rolling his eyes slightly. Qui-Gon turned his head to him and leaning forward slightly he gave his former padawan a look.

"What? You look at me as if you know something I don't." said Obi-Wan.

"How are you so sure about that?" Qui-Gon asked, his brown brow elevating slightly.

"Come on, Qui-Gon! What you're suggesting is rash and slightly hurtful. This IS my padawan we're talking about." Obi-Wan shook his head.

Qui-Gon's brow rose more so, "What is so hurtful about it? And I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just saying, sometimes I wonder about you and Natalie, as do others. She's grown into a beautiful woman, Obi-Wan, and you two are rather close."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to raise an eye brow, "What are you insinuating, Qui-Gon?"

"Well…The word around the grape vine is that you and Natalie are lovers." Qui-Gon gave him a look and when Obi-Wan didn't respond he sighed, "Are you?"

Blinking a few times, Obi-Wan looked straight ahead, "I'm not even going to answer that."

"I'm just trying to get the story straight. It would make sense if it were true, at any rate." Qui-Gon said with a shrug as the lift stopped.

Obi-Wan made a face as they exited the lift. Turning back to Qui-Gon he shook his head, "I can assure you that Natalie and I keep our relationship STRICTLY business. I am going to try very hard to pretend that this conversation never happened."

They reached his door and Qui-Gon clapped him on the back with a smile, "All right, all right. From now on I'll keep my nose out of things it doesn't belong in."

"It would serve you well if you did." Obi-Wan huffed, placing his hand on the scanner and the door slid open.

"Have a nice night, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon called as he walked down the hall.

"You too, Qui-Gon." Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan entered his flat. What an absurd thing to think that he and Natalie were anything but Master and Padawan.

Was it a crime to be close to his padawan? Was it suddenly against the rules to not just want to train his padawan, but to want to be an active figure in her life? Shaking his head once more, Obi-Wan traveled to the kitchen and heated up a cup of tea.

Blowing the steam that swirled up above the cup, he sat down at his seat at the table. Taking a sip and then holding the cup with both hands, Obi-Wan sighed.

"What a day…" He said softly to himself. In the back of his head he went over the conversation once more, his mind stopping when Qui-Gon had mention Natalie liking him.

That feeling stirred inside him once more and he took another sip of tea. No, that was impossible. Qui-Gon was at least two times, maybe three times her age. No, it just wasn't likely.

A small slice of pain ripped through his link with her and he put down his cup with another sigh.

"Her burns," He mumbled, "Once again she has failed to listen to me about going to a healer." Taking his cup of tea he traveled to her room.

Natalie pressed a cotton ball with bacta on it to a large burn on his shoulder. It stung horribly and she let out a hiss of breath from between her teeth. She had more burns than she thought and she would definitely be sore tomorrow.

A knock on her door sounded and her Master entered a moment later. She glanced at him through the mirror she sat in front of, but looked down quickly, her face reddening with shame.

Setting his usual cup of tea down on her night stand, Obi-Wan sat down on her bed besides her.

"I told you to go to a healer for these." He said, "Anakin gets worked up when he spars and the burns have started to cauterize."

Closing her eyes as she pressed the slightly red cotton ball to the same burn, Natalie gritted her teeth, "I can handle it." She hissed.

Rolling his eyes Obi-Wan responded, "I'm just going to pretend that you didn't hear me instead of not listening to me." Taking the cotton ball from her hand he fingered her left shoulder slightly.

"You really should go see a healer for some of these." Said he.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I can deal with the pain; I'm tough."

"I know you're tough, padawan, but you shouldn't inflict this pain on yourself. If I didn't have any mind at all I'd think you were becoming a masochist." Looking up at her, Obi-Wan waited until her eyes met his, "You can't keep punishing yourself like this, Natalie."

"I'm not punishing myself, Master," She responded, "It's just so that I remember the lesson."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Lie down and roll up your shirt so I can clean your back if you're going to be stubborn."

Turning so not to face him, she pulled her shirt over her head but kept her arms through the hole to cover her chest. Lying on her stomach, Natalie settled down into her bed.

Taking another cotton ball with more bacta, Obi-Wan examined her back. Anakin had hit her much more than he had thought. Starting from the top, he pressed the cotton ball to the burn nearest her neck.

Natalie let out a small hiss, her back tensing, but soon relaxed.

"Talk to me, Master." She said; her voice muffled slightly by the pillowcase.

"What shall I talk about?" He asked her, dabbing the burn with the ball. It fizzed with white bubbles and suddenly formed a clear sticky substance to help heal the skin.

"Anything." She mumbled, "I like it when you talk."

He made a non-committal sound deep in his chest as he started on another burn, "I think we may have a new mission soon."

She nodded and made an "A-Hu" sound that made her back vibrate beneath his hands.

"The annual Senator's ball is coming up. I will be obligated to go to that." He said with a mild hint of disgust in his voice.

"Why?" She asked, "You can't stand the ball, so why do you have to go?" She asked, her voice sounding heavier.

"I go because it is my duty as a Jedi. Also because Senator Organa won't stop harping till I do." Obi-Wan said with a small smile. Natalie chuckled.

"Bale really does seem fond of you." She said offhandedly.

"Bale and I have been friends since I was 13 years old, Natalie. I should hope he 'seems really fond of me.' It would be odd if he didn't." Obi-Wan smiled once more.

"I guess you have a point." She made a quick intake of breath, her shoulders tensing with pain. Letting it out slowly, her shoulders relaxed, letting Obi-Wan continue. He worked in silence, watching her back fall in raise with each breath.

Natalie, who usually wasn't intent on hearing her Master just breathe, started to lightly hum a tune. He recognized the tune to be native to Alderaan and he smiled, the soft song bringing back memories of his childhood.

She continued the song and right as it hit the chorus, he joined in. Their voices melded together softly, his tenor weaving in with her silky soprano. He cleaned the rest of her cuts, all the while humming along with her.

She shivered slightly as his hand passed over the small of her back and she tensed momentarily. She loosened her back up once more and he continued on cleaning up. As the song came to an end, so did the cleaning. Gently fingering a wound, he sighed.

"Done." He said softly, turning around as she sat up and replaced her shirt. Turning back to her he smiled softly. She returned the smile and it occurred to him that she looked like she was blushing.

"Goodnight, padawan mine." He said softly, running a hand over her hair. Leaning forward she kissed him gently on the forehead, as was her custom and settled back down on the bed.

Standing, he laid the comforter over her. Their eyes connected and he stood there staring at her for a long moment. An emotion passed over him like a wave, one that he wasn't used to. It was faintly familiar and left a taste in his mouth and butterflies in his stomach.

Suddenly his conversation with Qui-Gon blasted through his mind and he blushed. Walking to the door, he shook his head. Falling in love with his padawan was not only absurd, but completely out of the question. A pang of guilt washed over him at the thought.

The Force tingled around him; his skin crawling like it usually did when the Force was strong at any one moment. He needed to be careful; the Force was starting to whisper mumbled unheard words to him and as always that meant one of two things: trouble or adventure, both of which usually resulting in a drastic change in his life. The last time this happened was on Naboo and it eventually landed him his apprentice.

They sat under Obi-Wan's cloak, rain seeping through the thick brown wool. Propped up by sticks, the cloak served well to suit their purpose. Drenched to the bone, Natalie huddled into her own robe cursing the planet that they sat on.

Her teeth chattered from the blistering cold rain and her tunic made her arms and chest itch. She stared at her Master's back, noticing that he didn't move from the mouth of the makeshift cave, even as the ice wind whipped across his face.

A pang of guilt washed over her at the sight of him. She should have offered her robe. Shrugging it off her shoulders she draped it around him. The wonderful sensation of warmth brought Obi-Wan out of his deep thought. Looking back at her he sighed.

"You're turning purple," He stated, "Take your cloak back."

"I may be purple," Natalie said, waving her order away, "But you look like a drowned rat." He smiled sardonically at her, shaking his head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, earning a scowl from his apprentice.

"I want off this wretched planet!" Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed once more. The rain was starting to aggravate him.

"We can't go anywhere till the transport arrives. Besides they weren't trying to hurt you, Natalie."

"HURT me? They tried to SACRIFICE me to a VOLCANO!!" Natalie answered, her face turning redder.

"It's a native custom." Obi-Wan responded with a shrug of his shoulders, "They sacrifice the female to show respect. They thought you would be honored."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "I just want to go home and soak in a long bath."

"You can wait…" He mumbled, "A little rain and wet clothing won't kill you…"

"But a volcano will…" She grumbled under her breath. She stared at her discarded cloak that lay behind him.

"Don't whine, padawan. It's not becoming of you." Obi-Wan remarked with a smile, turning back to the opening of the cloak. They sat in silence for a moment or two, when Natalie looked up. The top of the cloak was sagging, water dripping steadily through the fabric.

"Master?"

"Yes Natalie?"

"I think—" before she could finish the cloak fell from the sticks, landing with a wet slap on top of the two Jedi. More water gushed forth; a loud grown was heard from where Natalie had been and a curse from Obi-Wan's spot.

Pealing the wet and muddy cloak from their heads, Obi-Wan stood, pulling his apprentice with him. Sighing, Obi-Wan turned to Natalie. Opening his mouth to say something, he stopped.

She stood a few feet away from him, shaking water from her com-link. Her usual lank brown hair had sprung into lazy curls that stuck to her face. Her eyes gleamed with annoyance; her clothing clung to every luscious curve of her body, making a little alarm go off in the back of his head.

Pulling his mind out of the gutter, Obi-Wan turned a hideous shade of red and busied him self with putting the makeshift tent back up. After resetting the tent and getting as comfortable as one could, the two sat in silence: one comfortable the other slightly unnerved.

Natalie gave her Master a sideways glance, wondering what could make him this quiet. They never got time like this anymore; the kind of time where it was just the two of them and quiet enough to talk without fear of interruption.

Giving him one more look she started to laugh. Obi-Wan turned to her with a look.

"What is so funny?" He asked her. She placed a hand over her slightly blue lips to keep from laughing, but the giggles seemed to build up inside of her.

"I just realized that…" She giggled, "You really do look like a drowned rat!" She burst out laughing again and had a hard time trying not to roll about.

"Ha-ha." Obi-Wan said with a roll of his eyes, "You don't look all that ravishing right now either, padawan." She stopped laughing and sat up straight, "Ah, that got you to stop." Leaning back on his hands, he felt her cloak beneath his them.

"Take it back." He said, picking it up and handing it to her. She shook her head.

"You take it. I'm fine." She replied, pushing it back at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Come over here and we'll share it." Before his mind had a chance to process what he had said, Natalie had already scooted over next to him. They sat shoulder-to-shoulder, knee-to-knee and she huddled as close to him as she could get.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan draped the cloak around both of their shoulders. He had to admit with her sitting right next to him a lot of extra heat was made. Force, it was so careless of him to ask her to do that. He knew that his emotions towards Natalie had been tangled lately, not knowing if he perceived her as only his padawan or a love interest, and to suggest something like this was definitely dangerous to his emotional health.

Natalie looked up at him, biting her lip. Again he was so quiet around her. He had been like this for weeks now, always stiff and sometimes almost indifferent to her. Placing her hand atop his—which rested on his knee—she felt him jump slightly.

He looked at her, his eyes searching for an explanation for this sudden physical contact.

"Master, what's wrong?" She asked. He blinked.

"Nothing is wrong. Why?" He responded.

"Why don't you talk to me any more?" The look on her face was one of worry and hurt.

"I do talk with you, Natalie."

"Not like you use to." She responded, "All you ever talk to me now is about Jedi stuff or my training. We never just…talk."

"I wasn't aware that we don't "just talk", Natalie. I meant no offence." He said. She shrugged and looked down.

"I know. Never mind." She said softly. With a finger, Obi-Wan lifted her chin and their eyes connected.

"I guess it is because you're growing up and I think that if I ignore it, it won't happen." He said sadly. It was partly true, what he had just said.

"Just because I'm growing up doesn't mean you can't talk to me." She responded. He nodded.

"I promise to start talking with you." He responded raising his right hand in a mock pledge. She nodded with a small smile, her eyes drifting downwards and up to his again. Neither blinked or moved their gaze from the other. His hand ran down her wet hair and before he could even think about what he was doing or stop himself, his lips softly grazed hers.

She closed her eyes and stayed motionless, thinking that if she moved the spell in which her Master was under would break. What had come over her? Why was she allowing him, the man that practically raised her and the man that she worshiped, bending to kiss her? Why did she suddenly think that maybe she had been wanting to feel his lips and wanting him to kiss her as he would his lover not his child?

It startled her and made her slightly dizzy, this revelation. It made her butterflies dance in the pit of her stomach and made her want to vomit all at once. He was her Master, not to mention 9 years old than her. But, more importantly, when had she (or he, for that matter) begin to think of him in such an improper way?

His lips danced over hers softly, lightly. She tasted of fresh air and rain and beneath it all he could still faintly smell strawberry soap that she favored. His hand cupped her cheek and he deepened the kiss ever so slightly.

Suddenly, as if a siren had started in his head, Obi-Wan jumped back. He was breathing heavily, his cheeks tented a deep red that was definitely not caused by the cold rain. He turned to her, his mouth slightly agape, trying to think of something to justify what he had done.

"Natalie, I'm—" He stopped in mid sentence when the very familiar sound of a copter sounded above them. Grabbing her cloak, Natalie walked out into the rain, leaving him sitting there with a look upon his face.

After regaining some of his composure and taking down his cloak they entered into the copter. He couldn't bring himself to look or speak to her the whole way home. What had he done? With a simple kiss he had changed everything between them from Master-Apprentice to something completely different.

But, oh Gods, kissing her was so blissful yet so painful all at once. Painful because it was Natalie he was kissing, blissful for the same reason. But what befuddled the young Master was that she did nothing to stop him. Interesting.

When they arrived back to their flat, the two Jedi said nothing to each other. They each took showers and did the things they needed to do to get the mud and grime off. When it came time to slumber, they were still quiet and each went to sleep in their own respective bedrooms.

The next day Obi-Wan didn't have a chance to think of his padawan or the mistake he had made. He spent the whole day in the Council room giving mission debriefings, reports on the progress (or lack thereof), and going over the plans for the annual Senators Ball, which was being held the very next day.

When he did finally retire to his flat, Obi-Wan so exhausted that he didn't even notice Natalie. Flopping into a chair in the front room, he sunk into the cushions while letting out a long deep breath.

"A hard day at the office?" Natalie piped up. Opening his eyes ever so slightly he could make out the form of Natalie sitting in a chair kiddy-corner to his, a book in her hands.

"You wouldn't even imagine." He mumbled. He rubbed his shoulders against the fabric, sinking lower into the chair as if it were eating him whole.

"Anakin said it was all about the Ball." Natalie picked up her book once more and continued to read.

"It was."

"It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"And you're not prepared."

"Not exactly."

She made a noise deep in her throat, "Who is going?"

"Master Windu, Master Yoda, Master Billaba, Master Jinn and myself."

"Are padawans allowed?"

He opened his eyes fully and turned to her, "Yes, the apprentices of said Jedi are allowed to attend with their Masters."

She made another noise, "Anakin is going. He said Padme' might be there."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She closed the book, "And I was thinking I might tag along."

Obi-Wan raised a brow, "Really, now?"

"Yes, if it's alright, I would like to join you." She blushed slightly. His brow elevated a little higher and the longer he stared the redder she became.

"Of course you may come if you want." He finally responded and she smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

"You must be ready by 6."

"Of course." She looked at the ground, "Goodnight, Master."

"Goodnight." He replied and watched her disappear into the hallway.

Slumping down the remaining length of the chair, Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly.

The eve of the ball came faster than the Jedi Master was prepared for. Straightening his dress tunic and running his hands over his thighs to get the wrinkles out, Obi-Wan slung his cloak over his shoulders.

With a sigh and running a hand through his hair, Obi-Wan placed his saber on his hip and looked at the clock. Six on the dot. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the long night ahead.

"Come on, Padawan. We need to leave now." He called.

"Coming!" Came Natalie's distant response. She entered the living room silently, shyly with her head hung and hands clasped together in front of her. Obi-Wan smiled. She wore a slim hunter green dress that hung lank on her body, but close enough to graze the out line of her hips. It flared at the end and the sleeves hung off her shoulders in a ruffled look.

She looked up and smiled, flicking a wild strand of hair out of her eyes, "I'm ready."

"Your saber, my dear?" He asked calmly, raising a brow. A subtle shade of pink crossed her cheeks as she patted her calf.

"Right then." He said, holding out his elbow, "Shall we?" She placed her hand in the crook, another subtle blush blossoming across her face. They walked to the ballroom in silence.

The ballroom was completely glamorized for the event. A band was lined along the farthest wall, tables with all sorts of exotic foods and drinks along the other. The room was comfortably packed with Senators, politicians and other such people, all mingling and talking about the up coming term that would start in March.

Barely five steps into the room, Obi-Wan turned to someone calling to him. He smiled as Bale Organa pushed his way through the crowd, a wide smile on the Senators face. Walking a few steps forward, Obi-Wan hugged his dear friend.

"Obi-Wan!! My word, it's been such a long time!" Bale exclaimed, clapping the Jedi on the back, "Goodness me, you've grown a beard!"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Yes. I think it makes me look rather dashing, don't you?"

"Oh, very swashbuckling I would say." Bale said with a cheeky grin.

"But look at you!" Obi-Wan said, mentioning to him, "All grown up and almost running a planet all by yourself!"

"Yes well, Father is getting on in years. He's says if I don't marry soon he'll never get to see his grandchildren before he dies." Bale replied, shaking his head.

"Oh, you'll marry fine. How is old King William?" Obi-Wan asked, placing all his weight on his left foot.

"Old, senile, practically blind in one eye and still governing Alderaan!" Bale said laughingly, "So, what about you? Are you here alone? Again? Now really, Ben, do I have to play match maker again?"

Obi-Wan held out his hands and shook his head quickly, "No, no, Bale. Really. No need for that."

"Where's that apprentice of yours? Last time I saw her she was…I think 13." Bale asked, "Did you bring her with?" Natalie cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Good heavens." Bale said softly, looking from her to Obi-Wan. Approaching her, Bale bowed, "Lady Reeves. It's a pleasure to see you once more." He kissed her hand, making her giggle.

"You too, Your Highness." She replied. He stood straight again he smiled.

"You look smashing, my dear. You must save me a dance for if you don't I'll be terribly heartbroken." He said with a smile that flashed his pearly white teeth.

"Hey, alright, lay off the charm Bale." Obi-Wan said, half jokingly. He suddenly became very conscience about all the extra attention Natalie would no doubt receive tonight and he didn't like it one bit.

True, she wasn't breathtakingly beautiful as if she were Cinderella transformed for her ball. Fireworks didn't go off nor did he suddenly realize that she resembled Aphrodite in any way, she was just there but looking much more pretty than normal.

She giggled again, "Of course, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Bale." He smiled again. She nodded. Bale turned back to Obi-Wan and shook his head.

"Well, Ben, it's no wonder you're here alone. You have no need of a girlfriend when you have her at home." Obi-Wan became a shocking shade of pink and Natalie a deep wine red.

"I have to be off. Princely duties I guess. I'd rather be drinking or dancing or something. I'll see you later." He patted the Jedi on the back, flashed one more smile to Natalie and disappeared into the crowd.

As Bale made his way to the stage, he stopped at the side of his man servant and his full time body guard, Francis, and turned back to watch the two Jedi. The two cobalt blue eyes of the Prince regarded his life long friend and the padawan.

"Francis…?" Bale called, his eyes never leaving the two unaware Jedi.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Francis stepped forward. His was tall and burly with rippling muscles and toe blond hair. He was a deep tan and his voice was low and very deep.

"Tell me, what do you see?" Bale asked him, his pointer finger gliding across his top lip. Francis followed the Prince's line of vision and he stared at the Jedi for a long moment.

"A Jedi…two of them. The male seems to be rather attracted to the female and she seems quiet smitten also." Francis replied, "If I'm reading their body language right. Why?"

"Hum…" Bale responded, squinting slightly. Holding his hands up and biting the tip of his tongue between his teeth, Bale moved his hands to where they looked like they were squishing the two Jedi.

Opening his eyes fully, he turned to Francis. He smiled brightly and Francis cocked his head, "Your Highness?"

"Devious plan forming." Bale said almost evilly, lifting his index finger into the air. He smiled to Francis and turned back to his friend and the protege, "I think, my dear boy, that I might get to have some fun tonight."

Turning swiftly, his purple and white cape sweeping out from under him, Bale moved toward the stage again, a smug and positively evil grin on the young Senators face.

Clearing his voice and tapping the microphone, Bale began:

"Excuse me!! Excuse me!! Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention!! Good, thank you! Welcome to the annual Senatorial Ball!!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Quite right!! I am Senator Bale Organa and I would like to give special thanks to all those who helped and put in any time for this little shindig! I must say it has been one of the more interesting terms and with that been said I'd especially like to thank the wonderful Jedi who have made our term so successful! Lets face it, my fellow Senators, that without our boys—oh, pardon me Master Billaba, and girls—in brown most of us here would be either dead or kidnaped!"

More cheers and laughter from the crowd.

"Alright, alright, settle, settle now." Bale shook his head, "Um…Right then, Jacob lets get the spotlight on our friends as I call them out, alright? Thank you lad. Okay to our Jedi: Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda!"

The spotlight jumped to the two masters. Mace gave a short but regal bow and Yoda who hovered near his head nodded. Clapping sounded in the room and echoed off the walls loudly for the two eldest of the council.

"The lovely Master Depa Billaba!" Bale called out. The spotlight landed on Depa who nodded gracefully and gave a short wave. She was slightly red and looked out of place in her teal dress.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Anakin Skywalker!" Qui-Gon waved and smiled brightly while Anakin waved enthusiastically and blew a flirtatious kiss to a girl who had been doting over him near by.

"And last but certainly not least, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Natalie Reeves!" The spotlight jumped to them and Obi-Wan blinked owlishly. He bowed at the waist and Natalie (who was clinging to his arm and a frightful color of pink) nodded her head.

"Now, as a Senator and a Prince it is a duty to follow protocol. Well, I'm tired of protocol and this is a party isn't it? So, I declare the next dance Ladies Choice." His eyes landed directly onto Obi-Wan and the Prince gave his friend a look. Obi-Wan elevated a brow, "So, Ladies it is up to you to pick your partner now."

Bale's eyes hadn't left his and the Prince smiled. Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan sighed.

"Bale and his stupid 'devious plans'." He mumbled. Bale mentioned to the musicians and a soft melodic song started. Feeling a tap on his shoulders, he turned to Natalie. She took a deep breath and lifted her chin.

"Master, would you like to dance?" She asked. She tried to keep her voice steady and she had prepared herself to be answered with a negative.

"Alright. If you really want to." He replied. She opened her mouth to give the reply she had rehearsed for if he said 'no' and then shut it abruptly.

Taking her hand in his, Obi-Wan felt his skin jump with electricity. She placed her hand nervously on his shoulder and jumped herself when he placed a hand on her waist. The moved in slow circles, not talking as spun. It was hard not to look down at her feet, for she had never been a great dancer.

He couldn't stand the silence between them; he felt as if he was suffocating. Clearing his voice, Obi-Wan bent his had closer to hers so she could hear him.

"You look very nice tonight." His voice sounded so close to her that she nearly jumped out of his arms. She chuckled nervously and leaned in to reply.

"The last time you told me that I wasn't sure you really meant it." He gave a sigh and a small smile.

"I do. You look lovely." She blushed at his complement and both went silent. They moved as once in time with the music and as he looked down at her bowed head of soft brown, he began to realize how she was truly made to fit him.

He had molded her; helped make her what she had become and now as they danced it seemed to the young Master that when he had helped mold her mind and moral's to fit in with his own, he had also molded and constructed her body to fit his perfectly as well.

A feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he reached this conclusion and a thought ran through his mind: Maybe this was his purpose. Maybe this girl, this woman he held so tightly and so lovingly was his reason for living.

The Force buzzed around him for a moment at his thought and he looked up into the air as if expecting to see something materialize out of the Force to prove him right. Looking back down once more he found her soft eyes staring at him and as he smiled back down at her he was proven right.

His meaning, that thing the Force had been trying to tell him for so long, the reason he was took her as an apprentice when all the odds where against them both was because he was to love her. That was what the Force had set aside for him, the task of loving Natalie.

It buzzed around him and inside his body, making his hands tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The pain, the suffering, anger and madness had all been for a reason: to prepare him for this. And Obi-Wan was ready.

Masters Mace Windu and Yoda watched the Master and his protege, the little green alien's big brown eyes following the steps of the two. Both had felt the sudden surge of power, the slight bolt from the Force.

Looking up into Mace's dark clear eyes, Yoda hummed low in his chest. He sighed and turned back to the two, a sorrow in his eyes and tone of voice as he spoke.

"Trouble, I sense." Mace did not respond, "Much trouble between Master and Apprentice. Much heart-ache." Mace nodded but still did not speak.

Yoda shook his head, "A choice in the future they must make. Lose one of them we will."

"One of them?" Mace finally questioned.

"Not sure, I am. The Force is clouded, it is." Yoda hummed deep in his little chest, "Trouble for our young couple. The Force demands it, it does. The Force demands them, it does." He shook his head.

Mace shook his head and turned back to the two dancing Jedi, a deep sense of regret, sadness and melancholy flooding his mind.

--

**Authors Note:** I read the guidelines, and I'm not sure if this is..._okay_...so if someone could please clarify if I CAN or CANNOT put an AN at the end of a chapter or what, that would be fantastic. Thanks in advanced for that. The REAL point of this: I've been working on this for a while and only reason I decided to post it was because I feel like all work needs a second opinion even if I don't really write fanfiction very often any more. It will have 34 some-odd chapters, one chapter per year. This one is the exception though because it goes through the first 5 years at a rapid pace. With that being said though, it's just snippets in time, not a FULL years worth of events, so keep that in mind. Other than that -- thank you and enjoy!


End file.
